1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing content data, an apparatus for providing content data, and an apparatus for processing content data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of processing content data on the basis of usage rule information, an apparatus for supplying content data on the basis of usage rule information, and an apparatus for processing content data on the basis of usage rule information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a great reduction in price for Internet connection service has been achieved. This has made it possible for ordinary people to always get access to the Internet via a high-speed line. As a result of such an improvement in the Internet connection environment, it has become very popular to distribute content data via the Internet.
In the present invention, the term “content data” is intended to describe a wide variety of information which is provided for use by users from an information provider, such as music information, moving picture information, book information, and game programs.
For example, in a music content distribution service using the Internet, such as EMD (Electronic Music Distribution), dedicated software is generally preinstalled in personal computers of users to perform necessary processing such as access to a content providing server on the Internet, downloading of music content data, and accounting. This allows users to easily purchase music content data via the Internet.
Not only such content data which need fee payment but also a great number of charge-free content data such as those produced personally for fun are distributed via the Internet.
In general, content data does not include information explicitly indicating whether or not fee payment is needed. Therefore, when a user receives content data via the Internet, the user cannot know, directly from the content data itself, whether it needs payment or it is free.
In the present environment in which a great number of contents which need payment and also those which are free are distributed, users have a mixture of purchased content data and charge-free content data. Once purchased content data and charge-free content data are mixed together, content data which are not free of charge are used without paying the fee thereof because the content data do not have a mechanism for easily indicating whether or not fee payment is needed, unless additional usage restriction processing by means of, for example, encryption is performed on the content data.
In some cases, in addition to the usage rule in terms of whether fee payment is needed, a usage rule in terms of whether copying is permitted is also specified by a copyright holder. However, also in such content data, the lack of mechanism for indicating the usage rule can cause even those users, who have intention to use content data in valid manners, to illegally copy content data against their intention.